Juguemos juntos
by Nitta Rawr
Summary: A Oikawa le gustan los juegos. Kageyama se frustra con facilidad. Ambos son malos perdedores.


**Disclaimer:** Todo de Furudate excepto esta historia bien, bien _gay._

 **NA:** Yo debería estar estudiando o escribiendo Bólido, pero como se vienen mis propios exámenes finales de semestre no actualizare esa historia hasta Julio (lo anuncie en mi perfil, pero por si acaso lo vuelvo a decir). Ya qué. Necesitaba sacarme esto de la cabeza antes de comenzar la tortura. Ay, que me pongo de los nervios. Me iré a tomar una taza de té. ρ(-ω-、)

 **NA2:** Yo sé que algún día alguien escribirá un Oikage, yo lo sé. Lo siento en los nuggets.

* * *

 **-Juguemos juntos-**

* * *

En el salón de clases vacío las mesas se encontraban ligeramente desordenadas. Kageyama acostumbraba a sentarse atrás, en las últimas filas, donde normalmente se catalogaban todas las personas con _malas notas._ Años habían pasado desde la última vez que un profesor se encargó de ponerlo en su asiento. Hoy por hoy él elegía estar ahí porque así podía caer dormido sin que nadie lo notara con tanta facilidad. Ese día era diferente. Ya era tarde, la escuela se encontraba casi vacía con la excepción de las personas que se quedaban a talleres. Él podía pertenecer perfectamente a ese grupo pero era por culpa de los exámenes finales del trimestre que se encontraba confinado al salón. Debía estudiar para las pruebas (como no lo hacía durante el año, para ser justos) y sacar las notas suficientes para no tener que repetir exámenes. El tonto de Hinata estaría acompañándolo en la misma situación, pero él, para su ventaja, tenía una novia inteligente que le servía de tutora. Yachi era multifuncional y sacaba buenas notas, además era la única con paciencia suficiente para enseñarle. Yamaguchi y Tsukishima no necesitaban esforzarse; sacaban buenas notas por su cuenta, por algo eran los primeros lugares de su clase para niños avanzados; _cerebritos_ , así que él estaba condenado solo…

—Oye, Tobio-chan —musitó la molesta voz de su _sempai_. Se posicionó frente al primer banco donde se había sentado y no pudo evitar inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás para poder verlo. Como siempre vestía de manera pulcra el uniforme de Aobajōsai, el cual era tan diferente del propio que se sentía fuera de tono dentro de la escuela. Cierto era que Oikawa se había colado, así de simple. Le miró con una ligera molestia—, ¿estás escuchándome?

—Sí —mintió.

—Ajá, ya.

—Bueno, la verdad no —se encogió de hombros. De nada le servía mentir. Sobre la mesa su cuaderno se encontraba con fórmulas indescifrables que recién comenzaba a saber que existían.

Oikawa le pegó con la yema del índice en la frente y si no fuera su sempai de quien se tratara seguramente le hubiera devuelto el golpe con el doble de fuerza. Pero como era el mayor simplemente se quedó en su lugar, lo miró e hizo una mueca que no pudo evitar.

Tooru sonrió con burla. Esa mirada altanera que de vez en cuando tenía; levantaba un poco la barbilla y lo miraba hacia abajo, al tiempo que alzaba una ceja.

—¿Pensando en el músculo llamado _cerebro_? **(1)** —se burló.

Kageyama no pudo evitar enrojecer hasta las orejas de la pura vergüenza.

—Oh, cállate-

—No, está bien. Ya que tú, claramente, tienes bien tonificado ese músculo —siguió riéndose a su costa.

En base a eso tuvieron una discusión que seguramente duró sus buenos quince minutos. El estudio olvidado. Oikawa-san le pegó otra vez en la frente y Kageyama le lanzó un lápiz con punta (—¡Casi me sacas el ojo, Tobio-chan!). Tuvieron un momento de descanso en que se mataron con la mirada y Oikawa se preguntó, seriamente, qué seguía haciendo ahí.

La verdad es que él podía estar perfectamente practicando con su equipo pero, vaya suerte la suya, justo a Tobio se le ocurrió recurrir a su ayuda. Un momento de debilidad fue el cual lo tenía ahí. Al parecer, por descarte (otra cosa molesta porque él no fue la primera opción), él era la única persona que quedaba para hacer de tutor y canguro del menor. Parecía que sus propios compañeros _cerebritos_ no podían soportar el intentar hacerle clases particulares.

Tooru rechinó los dientes.

—Ya, vale, Tobio-chan. No podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo —musitó de pronto con toda la madurez que pudo conseguir. Se encargó de sacar un plumón para seguir anotando fórmulas en la pizarra y enseñarle al niño el método para solucionar un problema matemático _simple_ (en serio, si esa fuera su prueba no estaría preocupado)—¿Habíamos quedado en logaritmos?

—Si… —no se escuchaba seguro.

El capitán sudó frío. Si tenía que enseñarle todo de nuevo se lanzaría por la ventana de cabeza.

—Y… —le incitó a que continuaran—¿Qué eran? ¿Te acuerdas de cómo resolverlo? Vamos, Tobio-chan, lo vimos hace media hora.

—Eh… con… —carraspeó inseguro. Era la única vez que veía a Kageyama inseguro por algo y no podía creer que fuera por la simple razón de un problema que tenía solución. Ojeó su cuaderno, su desastre de letra y se perdió en tanto número—Eh… con los… ¿logaritmos? —musitó en un hilo de voz final.

Oikawa deseó que le explotara la cabeza.

Literalmente explotó. Le lanzó una goma de borrar a Kageyama en la cabeza y luego dio vueltas por la sala mientras intentaba tranquilizarse. Mientras tanto, el menor, lo único que hacía era dibujar círculos en su cuaderno sin si quiera preocuparse de acabar con la paciencia de su _sempai_. Oikawa fue a buscar un jugo de manzana (sólo porque sabía que a Tobio no le gustaba), pero cuando llegó el menor de todas formas, sólo para molestarlo a él, le pidió que le diera y terminaron compartiendo la caja. Ninguno pensó en una inocencia como besos indirectos, ni si quiera Kageyama. Tooru, para ese entonces, ya tenía la paciencia un poco tranquilizada mientras notaba como el cielo comenzaba a oscurecer. El día acababa y él sentía que no había logrado avanzar nada con el menor.

Ante ese pensamiento se encogió de hombros y se dijo a sí mismo un "Ya qué". Tomó el plumón y comenzó a dibujar un monito a palo que estaba conectado a una horca. En diversión, bajándole el amor o la ternura, hizo las líneas que conformarían la palabra que se debía adivinar. Se carcajeó consigo mismo y su Ser interior al pensar en su maldad. A sus espaldas podía sentir la mirada de confusión de Kageyama. Quizás se había levantado de su asiento.

Sin importarle ya nada se dio vuelta y lo encaró. Le sonrió con el juego hecho. Las líneas no eran nada más que cinco y Oikawa parecía estar pasándolo muy bien.

—Bien, Tobio-chan, como eres un lerdo cuando se trata de estudios vamos a jugar un poco —musitó entre sonrisas con hoyuelos perfectos.

Kageyama sintió su corazón sacudir.

—¿No se supone que debes poner la primera y última letra? —inquirió con duda.

— _Dah,_ Tobio-chan, si hiciera eso sería demasiado fácil. Son cinco letras —el mayor colocó los ojos en blanco y bufó molesto. Apuntó nuevamente al pizarrón con el dibujo del ahorcado en él—¡Venga! ¡Venga! Comienza a adivinar, que si te tardas mucho nos quedaremos encerrados aquí y gracias pero no gracias, quiero volver a mi casa.

El moreno lo pensó un momento también, acerca de quedarse encerrado con su sempai y aunque la idea se veía tentadora (en cierto punto, podría pensar cuántas cosas podían hacer juntos estando solos. Perfectamente podía enseñarle a sacar), no quería pensar en dejar a su abuela sola en la casa sin avisarle si quiera. Se preocuparía mucho y él no deseaba preocuparla.

—Eh… ¿La "A"? —algo había escuchado una vez que casi todas las palabras tenían aunque sea una A.

Oikawa sonrió de lado y completó la tercera línea.

—Todavía falta mucho.

De ahí continuaron jugando entre rápidas adivinanzas. Kageyama se lo tomó tan enserio como si fuera un partido mismo y se acercó a la pizarra casi tocando la parte lisa. Ninguno de los dos deseaba perder pero Oikawa no podía dejar de pensar que realmente el chiquillo era un poquito lento porque la palabra era evidente a la vista. Tobio logró completar la segunda línea con una "E" y la última con una "O". Las partes quemadas del dibujo de Oikawa eran por todas las que no eran vocales.

Y cuando quedaba tan poco tiempo Kageyama se desesperó, sin conocer la respuesta y el tiempo en contra. Estaba acorralado.

—¡Argh! ¡No sé!

—Ya olvídalo, Tobio-chan. Me aburrí. Nos vamos —farfulló Oikawa con las mejillas infladas, igual que un niño.

Realmente Tobio podía ser un tonto.

—¡No, Oikawa-san! ¡No hasta que no adivine!

—Es que eres un cabeza hueca, niño, deberías haberlo adivinado en cuanto lo viste.

—¡Que no nos vamos! —siguió farfullando.

—¡Eres un tonto! —explotó el mayor.

Y antes de que Kageyama pudiera responder fue silenciado a medio grito por los labios del mayor. Fue extraño. Se quedó paralizado, estático en su lugar. De pronto todo su cuerpo se congeló para comenzar a calentarse mientras sentía la presión de los labios ajenos, estuvo tanto tiempo quieto sólo presionando que llegó a ser incómodo en un momento pero luego se empezó a mover, antes de que pudiera alejarse. Oikawa-san lo acercó por la cintura con las dos manos y él simplemente hizo lo que pudo aferrándose con todo a sus hombros, arrugando el uniforme blanco. La lengua de Tooru tocó la suya con avidez, temerario y socarrón como siempre, él intentó mantener el ritmo pero había sido tomado por sorpresa así que no podía decir que estaba funcionando. No sabía exactamente cuándo cerró los ojos pero la comisura de ellos comenzaba a doler. Sus dientes chocaron un segundo pero Oikawa, con habilidad, ladeó la cabeza para poder profundizar aquel gesto sin que sus narices se tocaran. Aunque normalmente aquel gesto era para demostrar amor en ese momento parecía que el mayor sólo deseaba _devorarlo_ o estaba molesto, sentía que se descargaba sobre él. La presión sobre su cuerpo era demasiada. Sus piernas flaquearon pero quizás era por los músculos de las piernas que logró mantenerse de pie. Oikawa lo siguió besando con tanto fuego para luego pasar a ser tranquilo, más sensual. Sus lenguas jugueteaban la una con la otra y la saliva mezclada ya no le causaba repulsión.

«Qué raro», pensó como una brisa.

Cuando el beso dejó de ser tan intenso (y se dio cuenta que seguramente mañana tendría algunas marcas en la cintura porque el agarre del mayor había sido demasiado fuerte. No le importaba) y abrió los ojos con lentitud no pudo evitar enrojecer de vergüenza al darse cuenta que él ya lo estaba mirando con aquella mirada de chocolate fundido que poseía. Bajo las sombras del salón al cual ya no le llegaba la luz del casi inexistente sol se veía como una entidad demasiado perfecta para ser de ese mundo.

Deseó que se abriera la tierra y lo tragara por esa mirada que le dedicaba.

Oikawa liberó una ligera risita y le besó la punta de la nariz, para luego morderla de manera juguetona.

—Te ves adorable, Tobio-chan.

—Cállate —farfulló con un balbuceó.

—No puedo creer que no hayas adivinado —siguió con su propio juego mientras lo abrazaba y hacia que apoyara el rostro en su hombro mientras que él se agachaba un poco para alcanzar su oreja. Le susurró lentamente, con todo el sentimiento que pudo conseguir—: _Te amo_ , Tobio-chan. Eso era. Obviamente no lo has adivinado pero ya qué. Te amo.

Repitiendo las palabras una y otra vez, haciendo que el corazón de Kageyama se alocara dentro de él y enterrara, sin poder evitarlo, el rostro por completo en su cuello para ocultar su bochorno pero la voz de su pareja simplemente atravesaba todo eso para adentrarse en su organismo y volverlo un desastre. Se estremeció ante los besos húmedos que repartía por su cuello expuesto.

A Kageyama no le gustaba perder, a Oikawa tampoco pero quizás juntos los dos podían ser ganadores.

* * *

 _Acerca de:_

 **(1)** Quizás muchos lo saben pero para recordarlo, que yo no me ando inventando cosas contra el niño, Kageyama cree que el cerebro es un músculo.


End file.
